Proclaimer class assault carrier
The Proclaimer class assault carrier is both the largest and most powerful warship the United Nations Space Command has in service and operated by the UNSC Navy. The Proclaimer was designed as a massive assault platform, capable of delivering hundreds and thousands of soldiers into any theater of war and sporting some of the most powerful and advanced weaponry the UNSC had to offer. Proclaimer class ships are used for orbital bombardment, typhically in glassing operations and it is more than capable of holding its own ground in ship-to-ship combat. Its name "Proclaimer" is an allusion to the fact that the UNSC proclaims the glassing of other planets before they were actually glassed. Overview The Proclaimer class assault carrier is the latest warship to enter in the service of the UNSC Navy. It functions as both a massive assault platform, a super carrier as well as an active warship capable of orbital bombardments and ship-to-ship or even ship-to-fleet engagements. Proclaimers carry with them an assortment of smaller light capital warships such as Destroyers, Frigates and Prowlers making it a mobile fleet in its own right. Proclaimers are also more than capable of entering the atmosphere of planet allowing to participate in more direct terrestrial engagements. Its complement includes not only light capital warships but also heavy armor, artillery, walkers, aerial assets and various other assets required for ground engagements. This meant that Proclaimers are capable of operating on its own without any assistance from other UNSC branches for pro-longed periods of time as Proclaimers are an army in its own right as well. Layout Proclaimers are 32.5 kilometers long, 9 kilometers wide and 5.5 kilometers high making it the largest warship to be ever fielded by the UNSC. It easily dwarves even the older Reclaimer assault carriers. Its hull design is similar to that of the Athena and Heracles class cruisers where a honey-combed strucutre is used. If one were to cut open an Athena class cruiser in half, its interior would resemble the holes of a beehive. This design feature has proved itself to be extremely effective in allowing the ship with this hull design to resist damage. The design allows the warships to take on tremendous amount of punishment, even if its shields have failed. Large hangar bays and flight decks are exceptions to this honey-comb strucutre of course. Specifications Dimensions Proclaimers are 32.5 kilometers long from nose to stern, 9 kilometers wide and 5.5 kilometers high. Propulsion Proclaimers utilize the latest type of propulsion drive that the UNSC has: the Repulsor Engine. These engines rely upon the processing of negative matter to produce an unlimited amount of energy that are extracted from sub-space. This essentially eliminates a commanders worry of overheating or even the dangers of a melt down that are associated with the use of nuclear-fusion based reactors. Repulsor drives are much faster than the deuterium nuclear fusion reactors used by all other UNSC warships. In the event that the primary antimatter extraction and processing reactor fails, backup Deuterium Nuclear Fusion reactors will activate and replace the primary power source. Armament Proclaimers are outfitted with an assortment of armaments that are designed for both ship-to-ship combat and orbital bombardment. *Proclaimers are outfitted with three "Super" Magnetic Accelerator Cannons which serves as the ships primary weapon. Super MACs were previously only found installed on board Orbital Defense Platforms and Strategic Orbital Linear Guns. Due to the Proclaimers size and source of unlimited energy, Proclaimers are able to utilize these orbital-based defense weapons. Unlike conventional MACs used by other warships, the "Super" MAC fires a 10,000 ton tungsten projectile at the speed of around 330,000 kilometers per second. Super MACs are typhically used for either orbital bombardment or to engage large orbital installations such as space fortresses. These slugs carry enough kinetic force that releases more than 15,000 gigatons of TNT when it impacts a target. *The second primary armament is the Mk. 8 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon. Its function and purpose are the same as any other MACs found on board other warships of the UNSC except that the Mk. 8 MACs are able to fire its Tungsten projectiels at a much faster speed than the older MACs. While the older Mk. 7 MACs sends its Tungsten projectile at 75% the speed of light, the Mk. 8 MACs fires its Tungsten projectile at 85% the speed of light. The Mk. 8 MACs are more commonly used for ship-to-ship combat. *Standard point defense systems include Tacitcal Laser Systems that fires a stream of red-colored lasers for anti-ship and anti-missile purposes, 58mm Belerophon CIWS (Close In Weapon System) and 50mm point defense guns. *Four energy projectors could be found at the ventral surface of the Proclaimer. When fired these energy projectires unleash a concentrated beam of energized matter down towards the surface of a planet or any other target. The beam fired has a very long range, extremely accurate and can effortlessly destroy ships and glass planets, rendering the planet sterile by systematically glassing every square centimeter of the planet, boiling the atmosphere away and until the surface of the planet is nothing but a charred barren life-less rock, incapable of sustaining any forms of life in the future. *Scattered throughout the hull of the Proclaimer are more than one thousand Archer Missile and Oversized Archer Missile pods that can be used for anti-ship combat. These pods can also be used to launch various types of rockets and missiles such as but is not limited to: Horizon MIRVs and slipspace missiles. *A unique feature of the Proclaimer is that due to its large size it requires a point defense system that can fire heavy projectiles for ship-to-ship purposes but at the same time it must be small enough so that it can be considered as a point defense system. Therefore it was decided to install thousands of twin-barreled Mk.7 Magnetic Accelerator Cannons throughout the hull of the ship. Unlike the Super MAC and Mk.8 MACs that runs along the length of the ship, the twin-barreled Mk.7 MACs are installed on the surface of the Proclaimer's hull and it is capable of rotating a full 360 degrees, allowing to engage target ships from almost anywhere. The Mk.7 MACs are used as a secondary ship-to-ship weapon. Hull and Shielding Proclaimers are protected by 800 centimeters of Titanium A Battleplate as well as a stealth coating that came with the ships design by default. Like other warships in the UNSC Navy, the hull of the Proclaimer classes are covered with a form of refractive coating which will spread the damage of energy weapons across the hull instead of allowing to burn through a single point. This method dishes out the energy, diminishing the damage done to the hull in the event that the shield fails. Space Time Displacement Shield Generators are installed to provide Proclaimers with shields. Future Proclaimers are the latest type of warship to be introduced in the UNSC Navy and therefore there are no plans or discussions to remove them from service within the forceable future. Proclaimers are expected to remain in service up until 100 NE.